Balearica Island
Balearica Island is an island nation in the NSC, and debuted in NSC 42. About Balearica Island The capital city is San Antonio, which is the second largest city on the island. San Antonio has a big harbour area, which is where most of the Balearica Island business takes place. Niavara is the biggest city, but most of the people from Niavara work in the San Antonio area. The biggest hall is the Sun Lounge, located at the San Antonio Harbour, and can handle up to 17,000 people. Balearica Island is a republic, and these have been presidents: *Jean Michel André Jarre (founder of the nation, NSC 1-38) *Roger-Pierre Shah (first democratic winner, introduced the current flag and participation in the NSC, NSC 39-89) *Robert John Arthur Halford (opened a new direction in the NSC, adding more diversity, NSC 90-) It's a relatively small island, 130,284 people living on 7048 km². English is the official language, due to a high number of foreign immigrants, but a lot of languages are spoken among the people on the island. However, everyone agrees that the true language of Balearica Island is the language of music. The flag is a modified version of the Magic Island logo. Magic Island is Roger Shah's record label on Armada Music, and also the name of his weekly radio show on DI.fm, where he plays 2 hours of trance and balearic every Friday. INK (the northern part of Paperland) held their National Final for NSC 103 on Balearica Island. As a result of this, and a sign of the good friendship between the nations, the main road around Balearica Island has been renamed "INK Road". Balearica Island in the Nation Song Contest Joined the Waiting List: NSC 39 Debut: NSC 42 First final: NSC 43 (Rest Jury Qualifier) First top 10 in a semi final: NSC 54 (10th, equal on points with the 11th placer Alinta, but with 2 more voters) First top 5 in a semi final: NSC 66 (4th) First top 10 in a final: NSC 66 (9th, last in the odds) First top 6 in a final: NSC 70 (2nd) Pre-qualifications: NSC 70 (2nd, won the semi, 31 points ahead of Greenfroze, Greenfroze won the final with 8 points) NSC 80 (2nd, won the semi, 25 points ahead of Canedonia, Waloria - finishing second in the other semi - won the final with 8 points) NSC 101 (5th, 6th in the semi, 36 points behind Denmark of Peace, Zumkotzen - the only nation from the same semi finishing above Balearica Island in the final - won the final) NSC 103 (4th, 8th in the semi, 30 points behind Reignland, Ugaly and Vedatistan were the only ones from the same semi finishing above Balearica Island in the final, Ugaly won the final) 64 entries to the NSC, reached 16 finals (as of NSC 109) 16 spinoff entries, 3rd in the Melodic Picture Spinoff 2 is the best result There was some internal controversy regarding the entry in NSC 53, where a different style of electronic music was chosen to represent the island. Balearica Island is a bit like Cyprus in the real world, it's a divided island. The part of Balearica Island that didn't use to show up on the postcards is a much darker side, with a very different type of sound. It's called Defqonia, and there had been rumours about Defqonian plans to invade the NSC, but they were never taken seriously. Balearica Island authorities did an investigation, and it turned out that the NSC minister was in fact born in Defqonia, and had been working on the "invasion" plans. And despite the chosen song not doing too good in NSC, the relationship between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas (the "postcard" side of the island) has improved, and previous conflicts seems to have been buried. Defqonia was also responsible for the first podium finish for Balearica Island, while the second one was a collaboration between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas. Then, for NSC 90, there was a drastic change in the NSC entries, after the presidential election won by Rob Halford. Electronic dance music would no longer be a priority for Balearican entries, altho they were still considered dark. However, all 7 attempts failed, and Balearica Island failed to qualify in all editions from NSC 84 to 99, an NSC record in most failures to qualify in a row. Surprisingly enough, the following 5 entries were all in the final. President Rob Halford got his qualification in NSC 109, featuring on a song by Five Finger Death Punch. Entries NSC Entries in bold reached the final, bold/italic reached top 6. NSC 42: The Blizzard - Kalopsia -15th Semi Final 2, 49 points NSC 43: Ayla - Ayla Part II - 26th Final, 71 points (18th Semi Final 2, 33 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 44: Puretone - Addicted To Bass - 21st Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 45: Sylver - Confused (CJ Stone Remix Edit) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 25 points NSC 46: Yahel & Eyal Barkan - Voyage - 18th Semi Final 1, 55 points NSC 47: Armin van Buuren - Blue Fear - 12th Semi Final 1, 67 points NSC 48: Kay D. Smith & Marc Tall - Hoipolloi (Mark Sherry's Trance Energy Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 29 points NSC 50: Winter Kills - Deep Down - 12th Final, 88 points (12th Semi Final 1, 60 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 51: VNV Nation - Beloved - 16th Semi Final 1, 39 points NSC 52: Energy 52 - Café Del Mar - 14th Semi Final 1, 58 points NSC 53: DJ Activator & Francesco Zeta - Fear And Dark - 17th Semi Final 1, 37 points NSC 54: 2 Unlimited - No Limit - 20th Final, 84 points (10th Semi Final 1, 68 points) NSC 55: Shove vs Barak - Super Marihuano Bross - 16th Semi Final 1, 51 points NSC 56: Residence Deejays feat. Frissco - Sexy Love - 20th Semi Final 1, 26 points NSC 57: Beattraax - Project Well - 19th Semi Final 2, 33 points NSC 58: Sunlounger feat. Inger Hansen - Breaking Waves - 25th Semi Final 1, 17 points NSC 60: Ørjan Nilsen - So Long Radio - 12th Semi Final 1, 63 points NSC 61: DJ's United - Remember Love - 20th Semi Final 2, 24 points NSC 62: Da Tweekaz - DNA - 15th Semi Final 1, 59 points NSC 63: Matisse & Sadko - Hi Scandinavia! - 18th Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 65: Eiffel 65 - Move Your Body - 19th Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 66: Engine-Earz Experiment - Kaliyuga - 9th Final, 130 points (4th Semi Final 2, 89 points) NSC 67: Ewan Dobson - Time 2 - 12th Semi Final 1, 66 points NSC 68: Roland & Sherman - Somewhere Down The Lane - 22nd Semi Final 2, 37 points NSC 69: Katy B - Easy Please Me - 23rd Semi Final 1, 45 points NSC 70: Technoboy - Catfight - 2nd Final, 187 points (1st Semi Final 1, 132 points) NSC 71: BT feat. Kirsty Hawkshaw - A Million Stars - 24th Final, 85 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 72: Mums Of Death - Golden Axe - 18th Semi Final 1, 49 points NSC 73: Starchild - Starchild - 26th Semi Final 2, 15 points NSC 74: Paul Van Dyk feat. Hemstock & Jennings - Nothing But You - 21st Semi Final 2, 37 points NSC 75: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Albuquerque - 25th Semi Final 2, 19 points NSC 76: Hollywood Undead - Levitate (Digital Dog Club Mix) - 21st Semi Final 2, 39 points NSC 77: Evil Activities & Endymion feat. E-Life - Broken - 23rd Final, 86 points (9th Semi Final 2, 73 points) NSC 78: Your Favorite Martian - Epileptic Techno - 15th Semi Final 2, 53 points NSC 79: Karol - Le Bateau Blanc - 24th Semi Final 1, 16 points NSC 80: Lindsey Stirling - Crystallize - 2nd Final, 193 points (1st Semi Final 1, 126 points) NSC 81: Noisecontrollers - Unite - 27th Final, 45 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 82: DJ Yan - Azerbaijan - 16th Semi Final 2, 52 points NSC 83: Gigi D'Agostino - L'Amour Toujours - 11th Final, 122 points (8th Semi Final 2, 76 points) NSC 84: The Thrillseekers feat. Sheryl Deane - Synaesthesia (Fly Away) - 15th Semi Final 1, 43 points NSC 86: Organ Donors - Make The Girlies Wet - 22nd Semi Final 2, 26 points NSC 87: Da Tweekaz - People Against Porn - 21st Semi Final 2, 51 points NSC 88: Aligator feat. Daniel Kandi - The Perfect Match - 15th Semi Final 2, 58 points NSC 89: AutoLaser - Magenta - 24th Semi Final 2, 16 points NSC 90: Nightwish - I Wish I Had An Angel - 19th Semi Final 2, 44 points NSC 91: Staal - Dommedagen - 20th Semi Final 2, 8 points NSC 92: Opeth - Harvest - 25th Semi Final 1, 18 points NSC 93: Dazzle Vision - セカンド (Second) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 31 points NSC 94: Hollywood Undead - Been To Hell - 20th Semi Final 2, 46 points NSC 95: Rammstein - Engel - 21st Semi Final 2, 44 points NSC 96: Basshunter - Sverige - 25th Semi Final 1, 5 points NSC 97: Judas Priest - Freewheel Burning - 19th Semi Final 1, 27 points NSC 98: The Hate Colony - Walls Of Sanctuary (AutoLaser Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 33 points NSC 99: Endymion & The Viper feat. Feral Is Kinky - Raging In The Dancehall - 19th Semi Final 1, 47 points NSC 100: Solarstone & Clare Stagg - The Spell (Solarstone Pure Mix) - 20th Final, 105 points (3rd Semi Final 1, 91 points) NSC 101: Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds & Kylie Minogue - Where The Wild Roses Grow - 5th Final, 153 points (6th Semi Final 2, 81 points) NSC 102: The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) - 27th Final, 56 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 103: Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What About Us?) - 4th Final, 145 points (8th Semi Final 1, 78 points) NSC 104: 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre - California Love (Isaac Remix) - 27th Final, 45 points (Pre-Qualified) NSC 105: The Doppler Effect - Beauty Hides In The Deep (The Blizzard Intro Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 106: PPK - ResuRection - 14th Semi Final 2, 61 points NSC 107: Babymetal - ギミチョコ！！ (Gimme Chocolate!!) - 11th Semi Final 2, 67 points NSC 108: Mr. Lemon & Albert Kick - Talking About - 21st Semi Final 2, 45 points NSC 109: Five Finger Death Punch feat. Rob Halford - Lift Me Up - 18th Final, 96 points (3rd Semi Final 1, 81 points) NSC 110: Eminem - Bully - N/A Results chart (last updated after NSC 98) Spinoffs Entries in bold reached top 10, bold/italic reached top 3. All Around The World - Hungary: Mÿon - Albion - 24th, 32 points Halloween Spinoff: Rockstar - Du Hast - 9th, 68 points NSC Congratulations 5: The Blizzard - Kalopsia - 30th, 57 points All Around The World - Pacific Islands: Deep Forest - Sweet Lullaby - 12th, 47 points Covers & Remixes Spinoff 2: Zornik - Scared Of Yourself (Peter Luts Remix) - 30th, 17 points All Around The World - Denmark: Blå Øjne - Dig Og Mig - 28th, 25 points NSC Congratulations 7: Katy B - Easy Please Me - 35th, 140 points Melodic Picture Spinoff: Cygnus X - The Orange Theme (Moonman's Orange Juice Edit) - 27th, 35 points NSC Congratulations 8: "Weird Al" Yankovic - Albuquerque - 40th, 45 points All Around The World - Finland: Darude - Sandstorm - 25th, 34 points Covers & Remixes Spinoff 3: Headhunterz - Dragonborn - 10th, 67 points National Finals 12: Elin Torset - Brighter Than Light - 18th, 39 points Melodic Picture Spinoff 2: Meja - All 'Bout The Money (DJ Zeb & Sezam's Radio Mix) - 3rd, 83 points All Around The World - Japan: Ayumi Hamasaki - M (Above & Beyond Cyber Trance Remix) - 12th, 62 points Instrumental Spinoff 2: Instant Remedy - Comic Bakery - 31st, 17 points Short But Sweet Spinoff: 2 Chainz feat. Wiz Khalifa - We Own It - 26th, 17 points All Around The World - Albania: Ennis - Mediterranea - 12th, 52 points All the entries can also be found in this playlist. Statistics Origin of performers NSC England 10,83 (VNV Nation (Mark Jackson), DJ's United (Paul Oakenfold), Engine-Earz Experiment, Katy B, Kirsty Hawkshaw, Mums of Death (Mumdance / Drums of Death), Hemstock & Jennings, Digital Boy, The Thrillseekers feat. Sheryl Deane, Organ Donors, Judas Priest, FERAL is KINKY, Solarstone & Clare Stagg, The Prodigy, Rob Halford) The Netherlands 8,33 (Armin van Buuren, Winter Kills, 2 Unlimited, DJ's United (Armin van Buuren), Roland & Sherman (Angerfist & Outblast), Evil Activities & Endymion, Noisecontrollers, Endymion & The Viper, Within Temptation, DJ Isaac, The Doppler Effect) Norway 8 (The Blizzard x2, Ørjan Nilsen, Da Tweekaz x2, AutoLaser x2, Staal, The Hate Colony, Mr. Lemon) USA 6,5 (Inger Hansen, BT, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Hollywood Undead x2, Your Favorite Martian, Lindsey Stirling, 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre, Five Finger Death Punch) Germany 5,33 (Ayla, CJ Stone, Kay D. Smith & Marc Tall, Energy 52, Sunlounger (Roger Shah), DJ's United (Paul van Dyk), Paul van Dyk, Rammstein) Italy 5 (DJ Activator & Francesco Zeta, Eiffel 65, Technoboy, Karol, Gigi D'Agostino) Sweden 3 (Starchild, Opeth, Basshunter) Australia 2,5 (Puretone, Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds & Kylie Minogue, Pendulum) Israel 2 (Yahel & Eyal Barkan, DJ Yan) Japan 2 (Dazzle Vision, Babymetal) Russia 2 (Matisse & Sadko, PPK) Finland 1,5 (Nightwish, Tarja) Canada 1 (Ewan Dobson) Denmark 1 (Aligator feat. Daniel Kandi) Mexico 1 (Shove vs Barak) Poland 1 (Beattraax) Romania 1 (Residence Deejays feat. Frissco) Belgium 0,5 (Sylver) Ireland 0,5 (VNV Nation (Ronan Harris)) Scotland 0,5 (Mark Sherry) Spain 0,5 (Albert Kick) Collaborations: 45 Sylver (Belgium) / CJ Stone (Germany) 48 Kay D. Smith & Marc Tall (Germany) / Mark Sherry (Scotland) 51 VNV Nation (Ronan Harris (Ireland) / Mark Jackson (England)) 58 Sunlounger (Germany) / Inger Hansen (USA) 61 DJ's United (Paul Oakenfold (England) / Armin van Buuren (The Netherlands) / Paul van Dyk (Germany)) 71 BT (USA) / Kirsty Hawkshaw (England) 74 Paul van Dyk (Germany) / Hemstock & Jennings (England) 76 Hollywood Undead (USA) / Digital Boy (England) 98 The Hate Colony (Norway) / AutoLaser (Norway) 99 Endymion & The Viper (The Netherlands) / FERAL is KINKY (England) 102 The Prodigy (England) / Pendulum (Australia) 103 Within Temptation (The Netherlands) / Tarja (Finland) 104 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre (USA) / DJ Isaac (The Netherlands) 105 The Doppler Effect (The Netherlands) / The Blizzard (Norway) 108 Mr. Lemon (Norway) / Albert Kick (Spain) 109 Five Finger Death Punch (USA) / Rob Halford (England) (Last updated after NSC 109) Spinoff England 2,33 (Rockstar, Katy B, Above & Beyond (Jono Grant / Tony McGuinness)) Norway 2 (The Blizzard, Elin Torset) Sweden 2 (Meja / DJ Zeb / Sezam, Instant Remedy) USA 2 ("Weird Al" Yankovic, 2 Chainz feat. Wiz Khalifa) The Netherlands 1,5 (Moonman (Ferry Corsten), Headhunterz) Finland 1,33 (Darude, Above & Beyond (Paavo Siljamäki)) Albania 1 (Ennis) Belgium 1 (Zornik / Peter Luts) Denmark 1 (Blå Øjne) Hungary 1 (Mÿon) Germany 0,5 (Cygnus X) France 0,5 (Deep Forest) Solomon Islands 0,5 (Afunakwa) Japan 0,33 (Ayumi Hamasaki) Collaborations: Deep Forest (France) / Afunakwa (Solomon Islands) Cygnus X (Germany) / Moonman (The Netherlands) Ayumi Hamasaki (Japan) / Above & Beyond (Jono Grant (England) / Tony McGuinness (England) / Paavo Siljamäki (Finland)) (Last updated after AATW Albania) Awards See this forum post for details Gold Medal (Victory): 0 Silver Medal: 2 (70, 80) Bronze Medal: 0 Pre-Qualification: 2 (101, 103) Top Ten: 1 (66) Top Half: 2 (50, 83) Bottom Half: 1 (109) Bottom Ten: 3 (54, 77, 100) Bottom Five: 5 (43, 71, 81, 102, 104) Final Last: 0 Semi Final Victory: 2 (70, 80) QualiFication: 8 (54, 66, 77, 83, 100, 101, 103, 109) Rest Jury qualification: 2 (43, 50) Just Missed: 12 (42, 47, 50, 52, 60, 62, 67, 78, 84, 88, 106, 107) No Award: 14 (43, 46, 51, 55, 57, 63, 65, 74, 82, 87, 90, 94, 95, 99) Bottom 5: 20 (44, 45, 48, 53, 56, 61, 68, 69, 72*, 75, 76, 79, 86, 91, 92, 93, 97, 98, 105, 108) Semifinal Last: 4 (58, 73, 89, 96) Prequalified: 4 (71, 81, 102, 104) *72: Tied 17th (of 22 entries), 18th when the tie was broken (Last updated after NSC 109) NSC voting history Since the debut in NSC 42, Balearica Island has qualified for 16 finals (pre-qualified in 4 of them), and voted in 64 finals (as of NSC 104). Balearica Island did not participate in editions 49, 59, 64 and 85. Balearica Island has given a total of 3712 points in the 64 finals, and also 3712 points in the semi finals of these editions (never failed to vote), while receiving a total of 2884 points in 60 semi finals (48.07 in average), and 1691 points in the 16 finals (105.69 in average). Here is the list of the nations that has recieved points from Balearica Island in the 64 finals (number of 12's in brackets): 203: Zaprya (4) 151: Fervorosia (6) 138: Pigeon Island (3) 116: Cydoni-Gibberia (5) 104: Bacchus (2) 96: Viola Per Sempre (1) 83: Noizeland 82: Zombira (1) 80: Horehronieland (1) 77: Zoidiac (1) 76: Kostanovia 73: Calypso (1) and Rumia 71: Zechonia (1) 70: Eterland (2) 69: Ugaly (1) 68: Serenate & Clair (1) 67: Vedatistan (1) 66: Adamsburg (2) 65: Yaponesia (1) 63: 10 Regions of Mobius 61: Roseland (1) 60: New Acadia (1) 59: Akkåville (2) 58: Orangualia (2) 56: Perryfornia 52: QuiénDQ 50: Reignland (1) 49: Greenfroze 48: Paperland/INK (2) and Tír an Abhainn (2) 47: Anselmsmumonia (1) 44: Kingdom of Erås (1) and Moisantia (2) 40: Qele/Waloria and Sunland 38: Arjastan (1) and Comino 37: Lukeland and Scorpionia (1) 33: Genext (1) 32: Halito (1) and Nightwishia (1) 31: Canedonia (1) and Denmark of Peace 30: Illumia 29: Belvist (1) and Cherniya (1) 28: Celinas and Ujedinjeni Gvozd (1) 27: Berceniland 26: Llama Republic 25: Bokia (1) 24: Tohru 23: Kamandé and Virgohronie/Öösingimaed 22: Dalisska 21: Gozitania (1) 20: Trollheimr (1) 19: Saksjaowie 18: Carpatina and Mooseland 17: Prasia and Somborian Republic 16: Angelic, Dal Riata and United Empire of Holy Prasia & Xanadu 15: Cleoreantia and Xhanostania 13: Swelatie 12: Flora (1), Kuki-Q (1), Nukuland, Reym-L-Dneurb and United Islands (1) 11: Spila 10: Effiland and Lyapunovia 9: Alinta and Bigicia 8: Blondania, Vegetaria, Vorhota, Zoran's Island and Zumkotzen 7: Aleksandrija, Brughentwerp, Neajlovia, SR Indiria and Xorientia 5: Aspirinia and Sunoria 4: Daffodillia, Doire, Jeffia/Cefiya and Mysticland 3: ChessLand and Disqualified 2: Adelland 1: Ametan, Ecclestonia and Oussouland (0: Biflovatia, Jéru, Lacrea, SmileyLand & Folegandria, Trash Canyon, United Huts of Haustor, Vylkuzeme) And here's the list of the nations that have given points to Balearica Island in the 15 finals as full nations (number of 12's in brackets): 92: Arjastan (5) 85: Zechonia (3) 73: Ugaly 77: Prasia (3) 72: Cydoni-Gibberia (1) 64: Halito (1) 54: Zoidiac (1) 53: Rumia (3) and Zombira 48: Virgohronie/Öösingimaed (1) 45: Noizeland 43: Yaponesia (1) 37: ChessLand (3) 36: Viola Per Sempre (2) 34: New Acadia (1) 33: Fervorosia (1) and Reignland (1) 32: QuiénDQ (1) 30: Vedatistan (1) and Waiting List (see below) 28: Blondania and Canedonia 26: Paperland/INK (2) 25: Horehronieland 24: Bacchus (2) 22: Greenfroze (1) and Tír an Abhainn 20: Flora and Kingdom of Erås 19: Bokia 16: Angelic (1) and Cherniya 15: Eterland 14: Dalisska 13: Illumia, Orangualia andReignlandZaprya 12: Adelland, Biflovatia (1), Bigicia, Mooseland (1) and Sunland 11: Carpatina, Dal Riata, Kamandé, Qele/Waloria, Roseland and Zumkotzen 10: Anselmsmumonia 9: Moisantia 8: Alinta, Jéru, Kostanovia, Kuki-Q, Tohru, Ujedinjeni Gvozd and Xorientia 7: 10 Regions of Mobius, Aspirinia, Pigeon Island and SmileyLand & Folegandria 6: Daffodillia, Leonesia & St. Lotus, Llama Republic, Reym-L-Dneurb and Vylkuzeme 5: Celinas, Denmark of Peace, Scorpionia, Trollheimr and Vegetaria 4: Akkåville, Berceniland, Doire, Genext and Trash Canyon and United Huts of Haustor 3: Adamsburg, Calypso, Comino, Disqualified, Lacrea, Oussouland and United Empire of Holy Prasia & Xanadu 2: Spila 1: Perryfornia and Xhanostania (0: Cefiya, Serenate & Clair, SR Indiria) Balearica Island has received points from the Waiting List Jury three times: NSC 80: 96 points from nations, 10 points from jury (1) NSC 101: 78 points from nations, 10 points from jury (2) NSC 103: 94 points from nations, 10 points from jury (3) 24: SmileyLand (12-2, 12-3), Vylkuzeme (12-2, 12-3) 22: Trollheimr (12-2, 10-3) 19: The White Lands (7-2, 12-3) 12: Cake Island (12-3), Luzinia (12-3) and Ujedinjeni Gvozd (12-1) 10: Illumia (10-1), Meilutya (10-3) and Moisantia (10-1) 8: Bigicia (8-1), ChessLand (8-1), Chyariia (8-2), Denmark of Peace (8-1), Lithia (8-1), Tanadia (8-1) and Yäääyland (2-2, 6-3) 7: Cefiya (7-2), Lux Islands (7-2) and United States of Halcyon (7-2) 6: Daffodillia (6-1) 5: Brughentwerp (5-1) 4: Balkania (4-1), Chocolate Empire (4-1), Jéru (4-1) and Lacrea (4-2) 3: Dalisska (3-3) 2: Biflovatia (2-3) and Lukeland (2-3) 1: Aspirinia (1-1) and Belvist (1-3) Semi final voting history is unfortunately not available. Category:Nations Category:Balearica Island Favorite songs by nation This was made after NSC 100. 10 Regions of Mobius: Arkona - Slavsia, Rus (94) Adamsburg: Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (13) Adelland: The All-American Rejects - Gives You Hell (100) Akkåville: Paul Oakenfold feat. Matt Goss - Firefly (66) Aleksandrija: Eric Prydz - Pjanoo (40) Alinta: DHT - Listen To Your Heart (11) Altharia: Sonata Arctica - My Selene (6) Ametan: Caramell - Caramelldansen (48) Andromeda: Spice Girls - Viva Forever (4) Angelic: Fright Ranger - Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire (Justin B's Radio Edit) (66) Anselmsmumonia: Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona (79) Arjastan: Lost Witness - 7 Colours (37) Aspirinia: Röyksopp - You Don't Have A Clue (98) Astique: Lasgo - Something (23) Astoria: Günther feat. Samantha Fox - Touch Me (7) Bacchus: The Veronicas - Lolita (88) Balearica Island: Yahel & Eyal Barkan - Voyage (46) Begonia: Metallica - Nothing Else Matters (7) Belvist: Kate Ryan - Libertine (35) Berceniland: Alessia - Everyday (87) Bezzulandia: Dario G - Dream To Me (30) Bigicia: Alexander Rybak feat. Opptur - Fela Igjen (92) Blondania: Dreamcatcher - I Don't Wanna Lose My Way (13) Bokia: Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (71) Brughentwerp: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (91) Brugia: Calypso: Barcode Brothers - SMS (17) Canamjik: Canedonia: Darude - Sandstorm (68) Carpatina: Sasha Lopez feat. Ale Blake & Broono - Everybody Feels Alright (99) Cefiya/Jeffia: Glass Towers - Tonight (94) Celeja: EliZe - Into Your System (41) Celinas/Val d'Avèlle: The Beatshakers feat. Sonja Bakic - Prisoner (57) Cherniya: Maimuna - Queen Of Africa (99) ChessLand: Sash! - La Primavera (96) Cicvara: Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know (Ping Pong Song) (6) Cleoreantia: Rihanna - S&M (64) Comino: Dash Berlin feat. Emma Hewitt - Waiting (44) Comodina: Within Temptation - Frozen (21) Cydoni-Gibberia: RAM - RAMsterdam (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (54) Daffodilia: Boogie Pimps - Somebody To Love (28) Dal Riata: Avicii vs Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (94) Dalisska: Armin van Buuren feat. Jaren - Unforgivable (37) Denmark of Peace: Kate Miller-Heidke - Sarah (96) Disqualified: Lady Gaga & Beyoncé - Telephone (50) Doire: The Tap Tap - Řiditel Autobusu (99) Doklea: Kaoma - Lambada (18) Douzland: Stephanie McIntosh - Tightrope (18) Ecclestonia: The Eagles - Hotel California (53) Effiland: Empire Of The Sun - We Are The People (48) Elennia: Lovex - Guardian Angel (12) Erovia: Kiki Lesendrić i Piloti - Pokaj Se (Oltar) (53) Escotia: Liberty X - Just A Little (9) Eterland: Röyksopp feat. Susanne Sundfør - Running To The Sea (100) Eureka: Euro: Rob Mayth - Heart To Heart (52) Eurora: Cascada - What Hurts The Most (17) Felicitalya: Cascada - Because The Night (24) Fervorosia: Maïka P. - Sensualité (52) Flora: Example - Changed The Way You Kiss Me (80) FSR KOP!JA: Love Generation - Love Generation (54) Funland/Funlandia: Apocalyptica feat. Sandra Nasic - Path Vol. 2 (34) Gabriel: O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (6) Galataland: Gematria: Tiësto feat. Tegan & Sara - Feel It In My Bones (49) Genext: Milk Inc. - Whisper (54) Giggshood: Lambretta - Bimbo (5) Gozitania: Groove Coverage - 7 Years & 50 Days (17) Greenfroze: Skrillex - First Of The Year (Equinox) (73) Halito: Swede Mason - Masterchef Synesthesia (70) Hibernia: Angelic - Can't Keep Me Silent (6) Horehronieland: Les Ramoneurs de Menhirs - Menez Daou (98) Illumia: inje - Kofein i CO2 (100) Indieland: Instir: Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (30) Isaria: Jastistia: Da Buzz - Dangerous (21) Jéru: Bedouin Soundclash - Walls Fall Down (88) Kamandé: Arkona - Goi, Rode, Goi! (58) Katzenauge: Yukijobo - Supernova Sky (40) Kingdom of Erås: Gåte - Sjå Attende (61) Kostanovia: Keri Hilson - I Like (Manhattan Clique Edit) (61) Kuki-Q: David Guetta feat. Kid Cudi - Memories (57) Lafronia: Leonesia & St. Lotus: Little Marbles - Köket (99) LetohOikot: Tokio Hotel - Don't Jump (7) Liturestia: Loituma - Ieva's Polka (14) Llama Republic: Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) (91) Lolee: Elli Kokkinou - S.E.X. (10) Lost Isle: Lukeland: Kelly Rowland feat. David Guetta - Commander (54) Luniana: Lusiti: Los Del Rio - Macarena (12) Lyapunovia: Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me (20) Maccha-Bently: Dhoom 2 - Dhoom Again (6) Maccha-Brugia: Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall (10) Magna Grecia: Medina - Kun For Mig (39) Manoma: Nina Pušlar - Ni Ona (7) Manotto: Madonna - Isaac (6) Medina: Andain - Beautiful Things (14) Moisantia: Conor Maynard feat. Wiley - Animal (Wideboys Remix) (93) Mooseland: Infernal - From Paris To Berlin (12) Mountbatten Island: Chicane feat. Maire Brennan - Saltwater (14) Mylenium Islands: Nena Osenar - Moment Like This (48) Mysticland: Despina Vandi - Ypofero (43) Neajlovia: Métisse - Boom Boom Ba (52) New Acadia: Knife Party - Internet Friends (83) Nightwishia: Nightwish - Over The Hills And Far Away (48) Noizeland: Magic Box - Carillon (11) Nukuland: Sister Sin - Outrage (66) Ogiltere: The Offspring - Why Don't You Get A Job? (24) Öösingimaed/Virgohronie: DJ Phil Ty - A Kay A (85) Orangualia: Afrojack feat. Eva Simons - Take Over Control (62) Orion: X-Perience - Return To Paradise (20) Orovoda: Eluveitie - Omnos (39) Pangora: Scooter - Nessaja (33) Paperland/INK: Mehmet Akar - The Light Goes On (100) Perryfornia: Neon Hitch - Fcuk U Betta (81) Phinechendza: Shaft - Mambo Italiano (5) Pigeon Island: Lindsey Stirling - Elements (91) Pilimba: DJ Valium - Doin' It Again (21) Prasia: Delerium feat. Leigh Nash - Innocente (DJ Tiësto Remix) (55) QuiénDQ: Jelena Karleuša - Muškarac Koji Mrze Žene (88) Reignland: ATC - Around The World (28) Reym-L-Dneurb: Nightwish - Phantom Of The Opera (5) Romeria: Yves LaRock - Rise Up (10) Roseland: Kato & Electric Lady Lab - Alive (96) Rotterdamus: Hermes House Band - Country Roads (24) Rumia: Haggard - Per Aspera Ad Astra (87) Rupavac: Antique - Opa Opa (7) Saint Joe & Southgulfia: Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) (10) Saksjaowie: Infected Mushroom - Becoming Insane (28) Salona: Lana Jurčević - 1 Razlog (2) Scorpionia: Gravitonas & Roma Kenga - Everybody Dance (78) Serenate & Clair: Soso - The Girl And You (90) Shamitri: Kate Ryan - Désenchantée (9) Sillycone Valley/Groonrorm: Aurora - Ordinary World (37) Somborian Republic: Basshunter - Now You're Gone (30) Spila: Robert Miles - Children (30) St. Lotus: Lotus2003 vs Gummy Bear - Ich Bin Ein Gummibär (26) Starogardia: Cee-Lo Green - Fcuk You (59) Starsky: Lasgo - Surrender (36) Streets ET: Melanie C - I Want Candy (13) Sunland: Sash! feat. Tina Cousins - Mysterious Times (29) Sunoma: Faithless - Salva Mea (17) Sunoria: Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull - Dance Again (84) Svetonia: Hi-5 - Ksero Ti Zitao (25) Swelatian Moose: Sugababes - Push The Button (17) Swelatie: Paul Oakenfold feat. Brittany Murphy - Faster Kill Pussycat (47) Tír an Abhainn: Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence 04 (85) Tohru: Nolwenn Leroy - La Jument De Michao (71) Tomstria: Rachel Stevens - Negotiate With Love (Love To Infinity Remix) (5) Tova: No Doubt - Just A Girl (39) Tüsenia: Nelly Furtado - Maneater (18) Ugaly: Dali - Hectic (40) Ujedinjeni Gvozd: David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (89) Unicorn Land of Geysers: Christina Aguilera - Candyman (8) U.E.H. Prasia & Xanadu: Rammstein - Mein Herz Brennt (88) United Huts of Haustor: Cold - The End Of The World (98) United Islands: ET - Ne Daj Mi Da... (50) United States of Carmen: Merche - Bombon (7) UZI: David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (41) Vedatistan: Above & Beyond presents OceanLab - Lonely Girl (47) Vegetaria: Space Cowboy - Falling Down (42) Venera: KariZma - Shte Izbjagam Li Ot Teb (4) Vibesland: Sakis Rouvas - Keep On Moving (51) Viola Per Sempre: Lacuna Coil - End Of Time (92) Vorhota: Benassi Bros. feat. Dhany - Hit My Heart (24) Waloria/Qele: Swedish House Mafia feat. Pharrell - One (Your Name) (59) Xanadu: Fredrik Kempe - Vincero (31) Xhanostania: Ricki-Lee - Crazy (89) Xorientia: Schiller mit Heppner - Dream Of You (24) Yaponesia: Brothers - Memories (Dario Synth Club Edit) (63) Zaprya: Armin van Buuren feat. Sharon den Adel - In And Out Of Love (40) Zechonia: Sick Puppies - You're Going Down (76) Zoidiac: Paul van Dyk feat. Austin Leeds - Verano (81) Zombira: KoЯn feat. Skrillex & Kill The Noise - Narcissistic Cannibal (80) Zoran's Islands: Malena Ernman - One Step From Paradise (45) Zumkotzen: Saule feat. Charlie Winston - Dusty Men (96) Category:Nations Category:Balearica Island